


Big

by SpaceAsthmatic



Series: Polish Translations [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advice, Early fellowship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Pure, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: „Frodo, na długo, zanim spotkał pierwszego w swoim życiu elfa, nauczył się, że jest w nich o wiele więcej głębi niż na pierwszy rzut oka. Pojęcie tego mogło być dla kogoś kłopotliwe, ze względu na to, jak skomplikowane były te istoty. Doskonałym przykładem takiej osoby był Legolas.”Frodo odnajduje w sobie odwagę, aby zadać Legolasowi pytanie, które chodziło mu po głowie od jakiegoś czasu.





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> This work had been translated by the wonderful and amazing Takalite Lady and I am forever in her debt and forever grateful for doing this for me.
> 
> Ta praca została przetłumaczona przez wspaniałą i niesamowitą Takalite Lady i jestem na zawsze w jej długu i na zawsze wdzięczny za to, że zrobiłem to dla mnie.

Frodo, na długo, zanim spotkał pierwszego w swoim życiu elfa, nauczył się, że jest w nich o wiele więcej głębi niż na pierwszy rzut oka. Pojęcie tego mogło być dla kogoś kłopotliwe, ze względu na to, jak skomplikowane były te istoty. Doskonałym przykładem takiej osoby był Legolas.

Blondwłosy elf był wyjątkowo dobry w niezwracaniu na siebie uwagi. Przykładowo, Frodo wiedział o tym, że jest on Księciem jedynie ze względu na opowieści Bilbo o jego wyprawie.

Hobbit wiedział, jak wygląda sytuacja w Mrocznej Puszczy - o ciemności, która ją pochłania, o długiej wojnie, zbierającej tam swoje żniwo.

Legolas był wojownikiem i księciem, zapewne mógłby prowadzić Drużynę tak dobrze, jak Gandalf, a mimo to nigdy nie próbował podejmować decyzji i zawsze zgłaszał się do roli zwiadowcy. Frodo podejrzewał, że to zadanie było dużo poniżej jego kwalifikacji.

Ten tajemniczy elf nigdy też się nie przechwalał, co robili niektórzy podczas podróży. Nigdy nie opowiadał długich historii, w których odgrywał rolę odważnego bohatera. Nigdy nie mówił o wspaniałości swojego królestwa, ani o swoich poddanych. Właściwie hobbit nie słyszał słowa o jego statucie księcia bądź przynajmniej kapitana, ani nawet o jego ojcu - elfim królu dawnego Zielonego Lasu.

Nawet ta wiedza nie była wystarczająco duża, aby uznać, że zna Legolasa chociaż w małej części.

Pierścień był o wiele głośniejszy, gdy wiedział, że wokół znajdują się osoby, które mogą go usłyszeć. Najspokojniejszą częścią dnia były noce, kiedy wszyscy zasypiali albo Frodo znajdował się daleko od nich, gdzie Pierścień nie mógł ich dosięgnąć.

Frodo wiedział, że elf jest dużo silniejszy, niż wszystkim pokazuje, ze względu na ciszę, jaka zapadała ze strony przeklętej błyskotki, gdy przejmował on wartę. Nigdy też nie próbował wpłynąć na Księcia, jakby wiedząc, że ten nie będzie skory go posłuchać.

Prawdę mówiąc, czuł, jakby Pierścień zapadał się w sobie w pobliżu elfa i tracił trochę swoich właściwości. Hobbit często zastanawiał się nad tym zjawiskiem.

Frodo powoli wstał i skierował się do przyjaciela, który siedział w blasku Księżyca.

Legolas obserwował jego podejście bez chociażby jednego mrugnięcia.

Pierścień zazwyczaj był gorący, czasem prawie boleśnie, a teraz powoli stygł, jakby uspokajał się w towarzystwie poważnego elfa.

\- Czujesz to? - Frodo delikatnie zapytał, siadając na trawie. Chciał zobaczyć czy Książę zrozumie go bez głębszych wyjaśnień.

Bilbo też był znany z zagadek.

\- Czuję wiele rzeczy.

Elfy zawsze powiedzą zarówno tak, jak i nie.

\- Słyszysz go?

Legolas powoli przechylił na bok głowę i Frodo zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie nasłuchuje czegoś.

\- Słyszę stado jeleni, które nie wiedzą o mojej świadomości ich położenia, kilka ptaków startujących do lotu i przygotowujących się do następnego dnia. Słyszę też chrapanie krasnoluda. - wyprostował głowę i posłał Frodo mały, ale miły uśmiech. - Wiem też, że jest wiele rzeczy, których nie słyszę, a powinienem.

Więc wiedział.

Frodo wyczuł, że mówienie o Pierścieniu przywołało jego uwagę.

\- Dlaczego? Myślę, że nawet Gandalf go słyszy.

Legolas pokiwał głową.

\- Słyszy.

\- Więc czemu ty tego nie robisz?

\- Słyszę, ale nie słucham.

Powiedział to tak, jakby było to dziecinnie wręcz łatwe. Rezygnacja i rozczarowanie hobbita musiało ukazać się na jego twarzy, bo chwilę później blondyn dodał:

\- W pewnym momencie przestał próbować. Wie, że nigdy nie uzyska oczekiwanego rezultatu. Znamy się i nie darzymy sympatią.

Frodo spojrzał na niego. Bilbo posiadał Pierścień, odkąd przekroczył tunele goblinów, ale skąd Książę mógł o tym wiedzieć? Ponownie blondyn musiał wyczuć pytanie wiszące w powietrzu, a Hobbit cieszył się, że nie musiał go wypowiadać na głos.

\- Doskonale wiesz, kto go stworzył. Myślisz, że inna osoba atakuje mój dom? Nie są blisko siebie, ale wyczuwam połączenie. Jeśli miałbym się dać przekonać jego obietnicom, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu, bardzo dawno. Ten głos jest dużo głośniejszy pośród drzew, tak jak w jego plugawym domu, gdy otaczają cię kamienne ściany.

Powiernik Pierścienia zastanowił, że czy to właśnie te szepty zdezorientowały jego wuja i krasnoludy, kiedy weszli do Mrocznej Puszczy. Szepty, których nie dostrzegasz, póki się nie skupisz. Szepty, które usłyszysz w swoim umyśle i duszy, zauważalne jedynie dla ciebie.

\- Jego moc na ciebie nie wpływa?

To była jego sztuczka. Był dużo potężniejszy, niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Mógł być. Mógł też być użyty w celu czynienia dobra. Jeśli Boromir uważał, że może on uratować Gondor, to na pewno mógłby zrobić to samo dla Mrocznej Puszczy. Szczególnie z Królem, który był w stanie nim władać. Legolas walczył dla swojego królestwa na długo przed narodzinami dziadka Boromira, pewnie się często nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Nie, bo wiem, że jego moc to złudzenie. To nie potęga, lecz zagłada. Widziałem, co jego obecność robi z moimi lasami i nie chcę, żeby zrobił czegoś podobnego z moim umysłem bądź ciałem. - Legolas ucichł na chwilę, a cisza, która zapadła była tym rodzajem milczenia, które spotyka się po zakończeniu dobrej powieści, kiedy jest się zbyt rozbitym, aby czytać dalej. - Widziałem, co może zrobić. Czułem to w pewnej części.

Książę Mrocznej Puszczy siedział kompletnie nieruchomo, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, w gasnącym świetle Księżyca. Powinien być jedną z najmniejszych rzeczy na tej polanie, ale Frodo nie widział nigdy nikogo tak wielkiego. Nawet Gandalf nie wydawał mu się tak potężny, a już na pewno nie drzewa, które ich otaczaczały.

\- Rzadko oferuję swoje rady, ale powiem ci, że powinieneś skupić się na dobroci. Na cyklu dnia i nocy. Przypomnij sobie piękno kwitnących kwiatów. Przypomnij sobie Słońce, które świeci, przyjaciół, którzy cię kochają. Pomyśl o swoim domu, a jeśli przyłapiesz się na rozmyślaniu o czymś zgubnym, zastąp to dobrymi wspomnieniami. Będzie najmocniej próbował podczas momentów twojej słabości.

Przy ogniu rozległ się szelest, pewnie Aragorn usłyszał ich głosy, co go przebudziło z głębokiego snu.

Frodo spojrzał tam, a potem powrócił wzrokiem do elfa, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Uczucie potęgi, które go otaczało, zniknęło, schowane gdzieś głęboko.

\- Powinieneś spróbować trochę odpocząć. Jutro czeka nas długa droga.

 


End file.
